User talk:Pinoyriccochet
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Girls & Panzer: Great Tankery Operation! (game for mobile phones)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Hauptman Images you upload Hi Pino, About the images you upload on the wiki, could you please disable subtitles when you took a screenshot. Thanks. Keep going. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:59, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Alright Fox, I'll avoid putting up scenes that have subtitles in them. PinoyRicochet(talk) 14:13, June 21, 2017 (UTC) That's cool. Thx (You can still put scenes that "originally" have subtitles just disable them when you took screenshot (like for example Kay taunting Ooarai the same scene without the sub.)) Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:38, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Or I could take screenshots of the English dub... Which I thought was God awful. e.e PinoyRicochet (talk) 15:42, June 21, 2017 (UTC) That should be fine as well, though for your own safety you might want to mute the sound. Hauptman (talk) 15:53, June 21, 2017 (UTC) What do you as video player ??? Personnaly I use VLC media player. There is an option to disable subtitles without having to put that horrible english sub. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:47, June 21, 2017 (UTC) I think the idea is to emphasize the German abridged parody, but keep those out of the main namespace for now ��. Standardizer (talk) 20:59, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Please don't upload GiF's to the galleries, they're in general of low quality. Hauptman (talk) 19:25, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, I was planning to undo the edit after seeing how buggy the page got when I viewed it on my phone. But okay, I'll keep the gifs to be personal. PinoyRicochet (talk) 19:31, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Maho wedding dress Why is her dress black? FinnXMarcy (talk) 20:58, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I dunno. I guess the devs wanted a different color because I've seen players that have Maho wearing white wedding dress and was released in the past. PinoyRicochet (talk) 21:07, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Wedding dress questions What is the game that uses the costumes and wedding dresses? FinnXMarcy (talk) 10:29, June 26, 2017 (UTC) The mobile game . PinoyRicochet (talk) 12:25, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Goldmine Hi Pino, You sure have found a gold mine. I just finish gathering all valuable images from their wiki on my computer, now I go to sleep (04:30 AM in my country) and I'll upload all images that aren't on the wiki when i'll woke up. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:34, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Other outfits - Gallery Separation Since there is a page for costumes for the mobile game, shouldn't the pirate outfits, soccer outfits, cowgirls, office outfits, Halloween outfits, etc. should be included in the gallery? FinnXMarcy (talk) 10:01, August 14, 2017 (UTC) It would make the page very long if shown, but because the main mobile game page focuses on the game itself and not the costumes the characters wear, the galleries need to be separated. PinoyRicochet (talk) 18:05, August 14, 2017 (UTC) What is you guys opinion on the sliders and slideshow galleries? We could separate everything in covers and sheets, anime, manga, those dresses and promotional art, etc. Sounds an overuse of the tool, what you guys say, know any wikias that organize their pictures with more than one single gallery or some other efficient way? Standardizer (talk) 00:35, September 1, 2017 (UTC) The UI effect of a slideshow is more compact but actually makes for slower total viewing and navigation for a purely gallery oriented page. Useful to preview a series with a small spread of objects (like the different M4 Sherman variants) but it greatly slows down scrolling through larger sets of non-preferential objects (as is the list of costumes of at least four per character in an already large character base). In other words, I'm feel disinclined towards using Slideshows in such a way. My proposal would be to utilise a 'main' costume gallery page to function as a form of navigation. Possibly with a slideshow of a single prominent character (probably Miho) to showcase an example of each genre of costume. Each costume set could then be presented in individual sets on subpages, similar to the MLLSD Volumes, using a navbox to connect each series. Alternatively, if we are to place all images on a single page, potentially a subpage of the main character page, we could use a collapsible function to compress the images until they are viewed, although problems with loading and scrolling will resurface once all the data has been expanded, or on mobile devices that don't support the collapsible template. Other wikias typically use the former of these two strategies, (eg: Vocaloid Wiki) or just don't bother with compression and use an extended purely for reference purposes (Kancolle Wiki). Kinedyme (talk) 00:43, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Vocaloid reminded me that Rozen Maiden Wiki uses a similar structure style. TBH, Rozen's gallery system never bothered me on the usability. Kancolle's in the other hand looks more like a repository for files than a gallery or is that not the page you were reffering to? Will do some trials and see what we get. Standardizer (talk) 23:49, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I've been trying to play Girls und Panzer but for some reason I just can't play, i always get stuck in a infinite "Loading" part after that huge initial update. I already tried to redownload, download from diferent places, use VPN, GPS changer, changing my phone to Japanese language and timezone, downloading in my old phone (if you need that info, my actual phone is a Moto X Play) and nothing works, I continue getting stuck in the same part. Could you help me to figure out how to fix this? I've been trying to play this for months. Thanks, Alexei Volkoff